Funny Girl or mommy girl?
by IStandforthepowerofglee
Summary: What happens after Rachel does in fact decide to call Shelby back after her Funny Girl audition? Will their relationship finally work out the way that we all wanted it too? Or will everything come crumbling around them? (Sorry i suck at summaries!) Read&Review. (Story contains Finchel, Klaine and Brittana)
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hello~so i know i have yet to update my other story- and in time i will. That's a promise. But i thought i would try my hand at a new one which takes place after the most recent episode in America- 'Sweet Dreams'. I loved the episode, Finchel and Shelby...what more do i need? Anywaay, i love Idina Menzel and i really am rooting for a proper relationship to bud between Rachel and Shelby. Which is what this story will be about~Rachel, Shelby and Finn will all play big parts in this story a long with a lot of the other cast especially the New York cast. Anyway i hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I am not Ryan Murphy therefore i sadly do now own Glee, the characters or the episodes. I do not own Funny Girl either. But you guys all know that.

* * *

After hearing she had in fact got a call back for her Funny Girl audition-excitement would be an understatement. The shock was still there even though it had almost been a full twenty four hours since hearing the exciting news. The young starlet had an exciting night with Kurt-which really just involved a Funny Girl marathon. Hey it's a good way to celebrate…right? Although she was thrilled, classes were still going to be there the next day, so an early bed and the day was over.

Now that Rachel was back in the NYADA hall which she had sang in with Shelby she knew that telling her…mother…the exciting news was a must do. Grabbing her IPhone from her purse Rachel unlocked it entering her passcode before opening up the contact entitled 'Shelby…mom' having not known what to put, it always settled on that-not that she minded at all. It did make sense after all. As she stretched out Rachel put her phone on speaker.

_"Ring…ring…ring…"_

It wasn't long after the third ring that Shelby picked up sounded quite confused- seeing as Rachel had never in fact called her before.

_"Hello?"_ there was a slight pause before the woman continued. _"Did you butt dial?"_ the older woman asked not sure whether to get her hopes up or not. Even though at her first meeting with Rachel she would never admit the fact that telling her daughter that there relationship as mother and daughter wouldn't work was the wrong thing to do. And replacing that hurt with Beth was also the wrong thing to do. Don't get her wrong she really did love Beth but, mistakes were something Shelby was aware herself that she had made. You can't change the past though-the future however is a different story and if anything would be the last thing the woman would do-it would be to have a relationship, no-a mother and daughter relationship with her baby girl…who wasn't a baby anymore.

Rachel couldn't help the giggle that escaped her lips as she stretched down, her hands touching her toes._ "I didn't butt dial…I called you…I promised I would. Remember?"_ the teenager asked, while coming out of her stretch and moving closer to her phone. Strumming her fingers along the top of the old oak piano Rachel glanced over at the clock knowing that Kurt would already have eaten. Making a mental note to pick up some dinner on the way home.

_"Oh! Of course, yes…I didn't I didn't think you would call. How did your audition go?"_ The mother asked before adding. _"What did you sing?"_ She couldn't take the smile off of her face. This was the first step to working on the relationship right? The woman was in her apartment alone- Beth was staying at a family member's house for the full week. She had just gotten used to having her around and now that the little girl wasn't here- Shelby truly didn't know what to do with herself. That was what spurred her on to visiting her oldest daughter at NYADA. Sometimes the woman just needed something to give her that little push in the right direction.

Rachel shook her head, it was really unreal how alike they both were-blurting out every now and any question all at one and the slight surprised stutter. There really was no mistaking the fact that they were mother and daughter. _"Woah..."_ the teenager laughed sliding herself onto the piano for a seat. _"Okay…well- It went…fantastic! He really spurred me on. I don't think I could have done it without his faith and confidence in me. Well…I know, I could have done it but…you know what I mean right?"_ Rachel smiled. Her mind wandering to the man that could in fact be her husband. No matter whether they were together now or not, deep down she knew that in no time at all they will be back and stronger than ever. _"I sang…a very special song- Don't Stop Believing. I wouldn't be where I am if it wasn't for that song. Hell, I wouldn't be where I am if it weren't for those people."_ The young girl paused for a moment, trying to quickly gather her thought. As she rolled her lips together, before taking the bottom on between her lips- Rachel shrugged a little before adding. _"I wouldn't be where I am if it weren't for you too…you helped me get into NYADA, you gave me confidence before my first audition, you gave me space…you hurt me…it toughened me up. I know I wasn't ready before- for us, for boys, for NYADA, for anything…but just that one club did it and now I'm here. Talking to you…I have friends I love…I'm attending NYADA… I've just got my first Broadway call back. All this wouldn't be happening if it weren't for Finn, and I was stupid enough to leave him at Mr Shue's…non wedding..."_ The sadness evident in her voice as she thought about Finn and all he had done for her. Shaking her head to regain herself Rachel glanced out the window. _"Ignore my ramblings please..."_

The older woman listened to everything her daughter was saying-trying to keep up. At the mention of 'he' Shelby knew who her daughter was talking about. She did teach at the school for a bit, but never felt like it was her place to ask about her daughter's relationship. Word on the street was that they got married but that was cleared up when she added Rachel on Facebook and got all the details of it. A part of her was glad that Rachel hadn't got married- the part of her that does want to be in her life and also wants to be-hopefully-at her wedding. But another part of her knew how in love they both were. Shelby wasn't blind she saw the way they looked at each other at school- the look of love you cannot fake- no matter how good an actress you are. Hearing Rachel tell her that she was to ignore the ramblings Shelby shook her head even though she couldn't be seen. _"Rachel…no…you know I want to hear these things I want you to be able to talk to me…how about…I don't know…we got out for dinner tonight…you can explain all about the audition and also about your…Finn?"_

The starlet pursed her lips glancing at the clock again. She was going to have to get dinner anyway…but was she really ready to talk to Shelby? Thinking back to the other night when Kurt told her there had been a shooting at the school, Rachel nodded to herself. It was times like this when she realized that, life is too short. Sliding of the piano- a determination like no other set in her mind. She nodded firmly, picking up her IPhone. Walking with her head held high. _"I will meet you at the restaurant the next block from NYADA, in ten minutes. Don't be late."_ Rachel nodded, hitting the 'end call button' before beginning the journey to the small, quiet restaurant- with an aim; get her mother as a mommy.

* * *

So i hope you liked it! Should i continue or not? Let me know what you guys think! Please Review, follow, and all that jazz.

~Heather! x


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you SO much for all the support so far! Since so many of you like it I decided why not? And am now officially continuing the story! I'm not too sure about the update pattern I will be doing yet but I'll figure that stuff out!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Glee, Funny girl or anything else that is mentioned- which you know isn't mine.**

* * *

Shelby sat almost frozen. It was honestly as if she had just had a conversation with two different people- the latter one being the old Rachel she remembered from those years ago. Slowly removing the phone from her ear the older woman pursed her lips trying to take in in dinner arrangements her daughter had given her.

The younger girl sat at a table near the back of the restaurant, tapping her fingers off the wood of impatiently. Didn't she tell her mother to be here on time- no wonder she didn't make it on Broadway. Shaking her head as she looked at her phone. That wasn't fair- A problem with Rachel that not many people knew about was that she had a mild form of ADHD, It really makes sense. The restlessness the need for attention, the need to move, the lack of attention when others was talking. Sometimes she struggled- without anyone knowing to keep herself as calm and…normal? As possible.

Her attention turned to her cell phone as it lit up and began to ring- the butterflies in her stomach, the slight rosy tint to her cheeks, and that little smile- indicating that yes, it was Finn calling. Picking up her phone and placing it on her ear Rachel rolled her lips together, letting out a giggle. _"Fanny Brice, speaking..."_ Pausing for a slight second before adding. _"Well…I GOT A CALLBACK FINN!" _ Giggling excitedly again Rachel glanced around the room noticing a few people looking at her due to her outburst.

Finn had been studying for the test he failed, feeling that he wasn't getting very far the boy decided he would call Rachel. Find out about her audition and just simply hear her soft, beautiful voice. A boyish laugh escaped his lips as he heard her say 'Fanny'. Yes he knew that, that's what the character was called and he had also sat through the movie more times than he cared to remember but hey, he was a dude and hearing the word 'Fanny' was funny to him. A huge grin spread across the boy's face as he heard that his girl-of course he still referred to her has 'his girl'- had got a call back. _"Ba-Rach! That's great! Oh my god! I knew you could do it!"_

Shelby had approached the small restaurant-which she had never seen before in her life. Entering the woman realized why Rachel suggested-well more, demanded they eat here. It was nice, clean, calm and quite beautiful. Noticing her daughter at a table, in the back corner, Shelby quickly made her way over to her. _"Hello…"_ She trailed off realizing that the younger version of her was on the phone. Quietly sitting on the seat across from Rachel, Shelby picked up a menu-more so it didn't look like she was invading her daughter's private conversation.

Rachel glanced up as Shelby spoke, mouthing the word _"Hey…"_ before turning her attention back to what Finn was saying, smiling as she heard his obvious excitement for her Rachel shrugged slightly. _"I haven't got it yet…but I must admit I rocked it. I wasn't lying when I said that you gave great advice. I'm confident on this one!"_ Grinning the young woman tilted her head to the side. _"What about you? How is college? The classes? Noah?"_ Rachel asked.

The college boy heard someone speak, but not very clearly as the phone wasn't on speaker or anything. His mind couldn't help but skip to thoughts- mainly if it were another guy. Shaking his head, he knew that really-it was nothing to do with him. _"I learned my pep talks from the best…well two of the best; you- of course and Mr Shue."_ The boy smiled, surprised of how the 'new' Rachel managed to talk about other people in her conversations. Not that he didn't love Rachel no matter what she was like. But this was refreshing for him. _"I'm really good, talking to you right?"_ He added cheesily, with a laugh. _"College…is college? I really messed up my first few weeks here, let the college experience take away from what I'm really here-you know?"_ Finn sighed, knowing that if Rachel would have seen him she would, without a doubt have been disappointed in his actions. _"The classes- I know I can do, and I want to do. I just lost track but I'm working on it now. Puck is actually helping, he gave me a form of reality check which I appreciate- He also has hair Rach…like not a Mohawk…real hair on the top of his head!"_ The boy chuckled, shaking his head.

Rachel could feel the blush on her face, it always happened when she was talking to the boy. Glancing over at Shelby the young starlet noticed she was trying hard to not look like she was listening into the conversation. _"Ah, talking to me is always great right?"_ The girl joked with a giggle. Listening to what he had to say about college- a part of her for a few seconds felt a little disappointed in the boy-but another part of her wasn't it's college and he's been reunited with her best friend. He is allowed to have fun. _"Hey…you're nineteen years old, fun is aloud- as long as you promise me you will try your best from now on and get that teaching degree. In my eyes you've done no wrong!"_ Smiling to herself, proud that Noah realized that Finn needed a little guidance and giggling when Finn exclaimed that the boy had hair now. _"Well, remind me to thank Noah then! And wow, really? You're going to have to send me a picture."_ Laughing again the young woman glanced over at Shelby again, pursing her lips. _"Now, I really would love to stay and chat but I've got what seems to be a very nosy and impatient mother across from me…we can Skype later on?"_ Rachel asked the boy, a little hope settled in her stomach.

Finn nodded seriously at Rachel's joke. _"It is."_ A sense of relief washed over him when he heard that the girl wasn't mad at him. _"I promise you…"_ He promised honestly-glancing at the books laid at the bottom of his bed. _"Don't thank him- you'll make his head grow even bigger. I shall do honey."_ Finn laughed. His eyebrows rose almost to his hairline when he heard that she was with her mom. Knowing that now wouldn't be a good time to ask about that, he nodded, grinning-happy that he would finally get to see Rachel's face again. _"Skype sounds great to me…"_ He paused for a moment before letting out a small breath. _"Bye…I…I love you…"_ He was conflicted on whether or not he should have said that. Panicking slightly the boy quickly hit the 'end call' button and got onto his studying.

The teenage girl slowly pulled her phone away from her ear as it beeped to say that the call had been ended. She knew Finn loved her but-she hadn't heard his specifically say it to her since the broke up. Placing her phone on the table-and picking it straight back up, Rachel sent him a quick text saying;** 'you too…x'** before placing her phone back on the table. Rachel shook her head to clear those current thoughts from her mind before looking over at Shelby. _"Hello…sorry about that…"_ The girl stated before taking her own menu to look at.

The look on her daughters face as the call ended confused Shelby- she was only to be confused more when she picked up her phone to type, after putting it down. Knowing that it wasn't her place to ask the older woman placed her elbows on the table. Wanting desperately to ask straight away about the audition but also not wanting to seem like that was the only reason she was there- which it wasn't Shelby started where she thought best. _"So…tell me all about New York…from graduation…to…now?"_ That would get the details on the broken engagement, her current relationship status, her addition and NYADA. The older woman was pretty sure that made her a genius.

_"Where to start…"_ The young girl laughed-without any humor evident. Choosing the best and probably hardest place to start Rachel took a breath before beginning. _"I was supposed to get married, the first time it didn't go ahead because my…friend…"_ The girl paused. Friend? It was strange, when she started school Rachel honestly would never have thought that she would refer to Quinn Fabray would be a friend but that's just one way that the Glee club changed her life._ "Was in a car accident on the way to the venue- so we postponed. The second time…I thought I was g-going to the place it was being held…I was with Finn but…he took me to the train station, gave me a speech about letting go and going to New York on my own…without him…he was joining the army so…I did. When I got here I spent a while moping over Finn, I want sure if we were together, broken up, whether I should continue to wear my ring or not. I was lonely and confused."_

The memories from that time were all so fresh in her mind, everything was fresh in her mind and talking about it was really making her re live that terrible, lonely, scary time in her life. _"I dormed at NYADA for the first bit of school…but my roommate, she was…sleeping with the entire population of New York…"_ Rachel grimaced slightly- those noises were just something that would always haunt her. _"I had been showering at insane hours since my moisturizing routine is so precise, in the co-ed bathrooms I met this boy-Brody- he was interested and pointed out that he was straight…I was hung up over Finn but he was a friend…made me feel welcome."_

A slight smile entered her lips as she recalled the next part of her story. _"I called Kurt- telling him, that I was miserable, my dance teacher was a bitch…and he was here…like we always dreamed. With him here one of the first things we done was apartment hunting…what can I say? I needed out the dorm…"_ Giggling slightly Rachel retold her story up until the end of her audition. Choosing purposely to not include the fact that she had a little pregnancy scare.

Shelby listened to every word that left her daughters mouth- she didn't like this Brody guy, and she certainly felt the pain of her eldest daughter when talking about Finn. Hearing that they 'were together' on Valentine's day- part of her wanted to think, that her, BABY, just meant that they were hanging out but that part of her that knew Rachel wasn't a child anymore knew that it was more than just hanging out. Her excitement couldn't be stopped as Rachel spoke about her audition and all the surroundings of it. Shelby was happy overall- Rachel was growing up and living her life, making mistakes-plenty of them. But she could see her daughter had also been learning from the mistakes.

They chatted for a while about everything Rachel had told her mother, they also ordered some food while Shelby shared more information about her life and her Broadway day care business. They in a sense just got to know each other and learn more about their lives. As it hit eleven pm- Rachel declared that she really should be getting off, promising that she would be in touch.

They both went in their separate directions, each thinking about the encounter. When Rachel arrived home she found Santana and Kurt sat on the sofa. Raising an eyebrow the diva sat on the love seat. Santana raised an eyebrow back, while Kurt stood up pacing back and forth. _"Do you have any idea how worried we have been?! My brother called asking what had happened to you! Since you didn't Skype him, he then told us you were with Shelby! Why didn't you tell us? What if something went wrong with your meeting and you did one of your famous Rachel Berry storm outs and got hit by a car?"_ Rachel loved her best friend, she did but he was even more dramatic that her sometimes. Shaking her head with a laugh Rachel stood up, kissing both Kurt and Santana's cheeks. _"Goodnight loves."_ With that the young girl was heading to her bedroom, sending Finn a text apologizing for not being home earlier.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed, the Finchel and Rachel/Shelby in this chapter! The end is random but I thought it made sense for them to be worried about her. Comment, Follow, Review and all that jazz! I'm thinking some drama in that net chapter? Is there anything you guys want to see? Just let me know and I'll most probably do it!**

**~Heather! x**


	3. Chapter 3

AN: This story has got so much love! It has been more successful than I ever anticipated and it's only been three days! Thank you all so so so much for taking the time out to read this! I got the idea for this chapter from one of the reviews which said they had always wanted to Shelby explaining everything to Rachel-and Rachel telling her about her natural hurt.

Disclaimer: You guys know the drill already. Glee is NOT mine.

Rachel was rushing around her, Kurt and Santana's apartment, trying to make everything perfect-it was Saturday, only a few weeks after her dinner with Shelby-since then the only conversation they had encountered in was a quick texting session, about what seemed to be the weather. This is why her apartment had to be perfect- Shelby was coming over, Kurt was at some event with Adam-his not-boyfriend. What were they exactly? Rachel thought to herself-making a mental note to ask Kurt later. Santana however was still at home- lying on the sofa, refusing to help out the frantic and nervous girl.

Once satisfied with the appearance of her…home…Rachel made her way into her bedroom where she freshened up her own appearance; fixed her hair, make up, changed her clothes and sprayed some of her favourite perfume. A final check on herself and then she was sat rocking back and forth on the sofa anxiously awaiting the arrival of her mother.

Santana observed the girl who sat at the opposite end of the couch- sighing to herself before sitting up and moving closer to her friend and flat mate- she placed a gentle hand on Rachel's shoulder, squeezing ever so slightly. _"Rach…she's your mom…stop freaking out…she wants this to work as much as you do but…just remember what I said…well Kurt said and I agreed- you cannot move forward in your relationship if you don't get whatever you need to off your chest and also ask whatever questions you…need to know the answer too. Okay?"_ On that note there was a knock at the door- Santana squeezed Rachel's shoulder again before leaving towards her own bedroom to give the diva some privacy.

With the Latina's words in mind the young girl walked cautiously towards the door- sliding it open she bit down on her lip, taking in her mother all over again._ "Hey…"_ She greeted before stepping to the side and allowing her mother to enter the apartment. The nervousness Rachel felt embarrassed herself- she had always been the type of girl who would just blurt out her feelings and make sure they were known- but Shelby had left her three times before; when she was born, when she was sixteen and when she was seventeen. What's to say this time won't be the same? Sighing- these thoughts are what made her need to ask the questions. She had to do it- Santana and Kurt were right.

Shelby smiled warmly as her daughter opened her apartment door- she couldn't help but take a peek behind her trying to see what her place was like. She could tell it was big- but that was really all. _"Hello, honey…"_ The woman smiled and stepped inside taking a better look around the place. She liked it- the size was nice. It looked like a home- photos everywhere, clothes lying around. This was the type of thing she had always wanted when she was in college.

Shutting the door behind her, the young girl walked over to the couch, taking a seat- she gestured for Shelby to sit. Not even waiting for her to do that before she began with the long list of questions surveying her mind. _"Why…why did you leave me after Regionals then tell me you couldn't teach at my school- then all of a sudden turn up to my school- in my senior year, and pretty much ignore me- make little to no effort to speak to me- but manage to sleep with my sort of ex-boyfriend. I do not, and barley did have feelings for Noah but it still hurt me, you know? You also replaced me- you replaced me with another child, after telling me that you didn't want or need child. You always seemed to replace me with Noah and Quinn; The first time to came you adopted their baby, you went to the hospital to see her and her baby- when you could have been looking out for me, I needed a mom – and I told you I needed a mom. Senior year, you came to 'reach out to me'…you spoke to me one time Shelby, one time! The rest of it you were with Noah and Quinn- letting them bond with their child…you were also teaching a glee club which I wasn't in. you were finding time to sleep with a boy more than half your age. God, I know you knew I was engaged and you still never even spoke to me about it!"_ By the end of it Rachel was pacing back and forth, tears leaking down her cheeks. Her mind had run away with her and she really hadn't taken any note of what exactly she had said. _"Maybe this is all a bad idea…"_ The young girl stated quite defeated as she sat back down. _"You hurt me Shelby…but I can't find it in me to hate you-because you're my mommy..."_

By the end of her daughter's questions, Shelby couldn't help but feel guilty- she really had never known that she had hurt her baby this much. She had been so selfish and she knew that now. Really she did. Wanting to forget it all, but knowing that she owed it to Rachel to try and explain everything, Shelby began._ "Let's start with when you were born huh?"_ The woman bit down on her lip- not ready to tell the story. _"I got pregnant with you…because I had no money- none, I wanted to make it to New York and…your dads where willing to pay me…a lot to have you. They really, really wanted a child…"_ The woman paused for a second before continuing. _"About half way through the pregnancy we all had a meeting discussing how thing were going…I asked if I could have access…even as just an aunt but…they said no and the next day I had a contract stating that I couldn't contact you until you were eighteen…"_ Shelby looked down at her lap-fiddling nervously with her hands.

_"The first time- I wanted- really wanted, to have a relationship with you but when I saw you…I just, I realized that I wasn't a part of your life, you had two parents who adored you…I didn't want to ruin that relationship…even though you asked for me to stay, I felt like I had no right…you were so perfect and I didn't deserve you. Yes, I adopted Beth and I one hundred per cent admit that my intention was to fill that whole in my heart which ached for you…but of course-that didn't work…it just opened a new part for Beth."_ The older woman sighed, she realized that everything she was saying, was selfish. But, now what her chance to tell her story. _"I came back during your senior year because, I wanted to reach out to you- but you were happier, more so than I remembered from before…I thought I would give you, your own space. Puck…I slept with him because I was lonely, and he was there…I don't know what else to say…"_ Shelby sighed. She hadn't realized that she had also started crying. _"I'm so sorry that I hurt you Rachel…but…just know, I love you so much and I've never stopped loving you. I also will understand if you don't want this relationship…but I will completely and utterly be devoted to our relationship this time…I swear it to you…"_

Rachel's, mind was a blur- her tears still there, but her expression not showing any emotion. The girl was trying to take in everything her mother had explained. However the empty emotionless look on her face broke when Shelby said that she loved her. That was really all she had ever wanted. What her-dream had been? Jessie may not have ever loved her but he was right about what a dream was, his voice rang in her ears; **_"A dream is something that fills the emptiness inside you, the one this that if it came true all the hurt would go away."_** –Yes, her dream was to be on Broadway but that- that specific thing that would get rid of the emptiness was her mother…her mommy. A loud sob escaped the teenagers' mouth, which lead to her crying becoming harder- she threw herself into her mother's arms and with their bodies tangled together, they cried. Rachel knew that later on they would have to talk more but for now she just needed her mom. She needed to feel her- needed to know that she was here- needed to feel something.

The pair stayed like this for a while, neither moving nor speaking. It wasn't long until the sound of crying died down, and the only sound that could be heard was the pairs breathing. Shelby glanced down at Rachel, noticing that she was asleep. A silent tear made it's was down the woman's eye- this was the first time her daughter had slept in her arms- ever.

This chapter was shorter than the last- sorry guys! What do you want to see happen next? Just leave a comment with what you want! Also, no Finn in this chapter L I felt that I should focus on that small part of their relationship- just because they have had that conversation doesn't mean that everything will all be fixed now. It will take a long time for things to work out. I'm thinking more Finchel in the next chapter? Let me know!

Thank you for reading! Comment, Review, Subscribe and all that Jazz!

~Heather! x


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: The love you guys have given this story is overwhelming! I am truly, thankful! You give me the inspiration to write more- which normally would be hard. I love this story, it's like my baby! I'm glad you love my baby! (;D)**

**Disclaimer: Well, like I've said in the previous three chapters I do not own Glee!**

* * *

The next morning Rachel woke to the sound of her alarm, reaching her hand out she blindly tried to turn off the beeping. Trying to remember the night before, but failing-the girls head was aching; she hadn't felt this way since she made the mistake of getting really drunk at her 'train wreck extravaganza.' Sliding out her bed, the girl put on her slippers and grabbed her robe before solely making her way towards the kitchen.

When she arrived at the kitchen she was greeted by Kurt and Santana who both looked like they were hiding something. Shaking her bouncing head Rachel slowly sat on one of the chairs at the table. Biting down on her lip, she glanced over at her two friends. _"Was I drinking last night?"_ She felt embarrassed to have to ask that question but her mind was foggy, her head hurt and she just didn't feel too good-it made sense right?

Kurt and Santana both glanced at each other before moving closer to the diva. Both looking like they were trying to find the courage to talk first- Santana being, well, Santana of course was the one to start. _"Rachel…are you…okay? S-Shelby told…us what went…down…"_ After speaking the Latina glanced over at Kurt as he placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. Both friends looking genuinely worried about Rachel. _"You, don't have to talk about it if you don't want to hon…but, we're here…"_ Kurt stated, after a few minutes of silence between the group. He had never saw Rachel like this-it honestly scared him. He had heard from Finn what she was like after chocking in her audition but it was never this bad. The girl seemed emotionally and physically drained- and the two roommates nor Shelby knew how to fix her.

Rachel looked down at her hands as she heard her mother's name. All the events of the night before slowly started flooding back-that however didn't explain why she woke up in her bed and in pajamas Kurt and Santana have never moved her before when she had fallen asleep on the sofa watching movies. Why now all of a sudden? Realizing that both Santana and Kurt had spoken and she still hadn't retaliated, the teenager took a breath before looking up at them with a shrug. _"I just don't know if I'm ready- for the pain and hurt Shelby seems to always give me…but she told me…she told me she loved me…my mom loves me…that's just…overwhelming you know? I kind of set up in my mind that the reason she didn't want me was because she didn't love me- but…hearing her side of the story, I feel like everything she did was because she did love me. She just didn't understand my own personal insecurities. A mom should understand that- So I'm just…really conflicted and confused…"_ Rachel smiled sadly, looking at her best friends. _"How did I end up in bed?"_ She asked with a raised eyebrow.

Both Santana and Kurt listened to what the diva had to say, they tried to understand-but since neither of them had been through what she had, they could never fully understand what it all meant and how much hurt must come with it. Santana first to speak again, looked into the divas eyes- _"You will know in time, you should develop a relationship with her…but don't jump into it headfirst give her and yourself time to get used to it…"_ The only boy present nodded along with the fiery Latina. _"Santana is right…you have never had a mom before and Shelby has never had a teenage daughter before…start from the bottom and build your way up…"_ A voice came up from behind Rachel, an oh so familiar voice. _"Make her work for your love because your love is so awesome it shouldn't just be free…"_ The boy, with his familiar side smirk in place moved closer to Rachel's back, placing a kiss to her head before moving so another stool. _"You know? You haven't got any heavier…not like you can even be classed as heavy…"_

Rachel's eyes became instantly wide. She had completely forgotten about what she was previously talking about. Hell she had even forgotten what the boy had firstly said to her. The girl let out a shriek, and a giggle before shooting out her seat- her previous emotionless state vanished- like he had some sort of power over her. She turned around so quickly, causing her to trip a little- The tall boy catching her, with his own laugh. Santana and Kurt both watched on in amusement. They seriously wondered sometimes if the girl was bipolar. Rachel had managed to compose herself-flinging her arms around the tall boy; she hugged him close as his arms were securely around her waist.

As the hug went on for about ten minutes Rachel was first to pull away-placing her hands on the boys cheeks. _"FINN! Oh god…you're here! In New York!"_ Shaking her head in disbelief, she reached up connecting their lips in a quick and needy kiss. _"What?! You should be at college!"_ The petite teenager hit his arm lightly-a good form of overwhelmed emotions overtaking her entire body. She couldn't believe the love of her life was here. Rachel knew that maybe kissing him was a bad idea-since they weren't even together but she needed him. Not sexually- well she did miss him in that way but she really needed him, to tell her everything would be okay-to say what both Kurt and Santana had said. Yes, she trusted her friends but Finn…he had a power over her- he could calm her down, he could make her feel special, worth something, loved…everything-without even saying a word. She knew that a break is what they needed but as Finn said; they are endgame. No matter what happens right now.

Finn-like ever, was having a hard time keeping up with Rachel. But that's why he loved her. That's why she was the love of his life. He knew when Kurt called yesterday that Rachel needed him. Emotionless and broken-if he wasn't there for her in her one true hour of need then what was the point in him telling her that he loved her? He had feelings for this girl that were so strong he believed they could cure cancer. As the kiss ended and he finally felt like he could speak Finn pursed his lips. _"College can wait…I told them it was a family emergency…which it is…but hey! If you're going to continue hitting me, I'll leave…"_ Finn chuckled and winked at Rachel.

Kurt shook his head with a laugh. _"It's not often we're all here together, lets watch a movie?"_ He suggested, not wanting to have to watch a sappy moment between his brother and best friend-knowing Rachel it would probably end up in the bedroom and for goodness sake he didn't want to walk about his own apartment with earplugs in. With a nod of approval and a slightly irritated nod from 'Finchel' they all headed into the front room where they put in-much to the process of Santana-only a slight protest from Finn until a glare from Rachel had him willing to watch 'Funny Girl'- Rachel claimed that she just had to watch it since she had to get into character and because there might have been something she missed when watching it every other time she had.

Somewhere during the movie everyone had fallen asleep apart from Finn and Rachel-who decided they would go a walk to talk. After putting on her coat and writing a note for her flatmates, Rachel and Finn took off. They began a small walk-arm in arm-in any old direction. For a while, they let the city traffic be the only noise that surrounded them- until Finn broke the silence. _"So…I know you just…got out a…relationship?"_ were her and Brody actually in a relationship? Finn wondered to himself._ "But…we know how this thing is going to end Rach…why don't we just hurry along the process of out…undying love…"_ The last bit-although fact was to add some theatricality in-since it was of course still Rachel-his Rachel he was talking too.

Rachel didn't know what to say; she loved Finn-there was no denying it but…was she really ready to add in a relationship to her life-was Finn ready for that? Sighing the girl pulled Finn along to one of the benches. Sitting down on it, she waited until he was also seated before beginning. _"Finn, I love you…I couldn't even deny that- but…I can't…I want so badly to be with you but, you've got to live your life Finn- you said it yourself at the train station. As much as it kills me…not being in your life and not having you with me every day, not waking up beside you, not having you there every time I need you…not being able to hear your voice and see your face. All of that and so much more-it makes me just want to lock you in the apartment and never let you go but- we have to grow as people first, we have to-like you said-have these experiences on our own…I can't commit myself to a relationship when I know the odds are we are going to end up being too busy to talk when you're all the way in Ohio and I'm here…look how Kurt and Blaine turned out…Santana and Brittany and they were even closer together…"_ Rachel paused wiping her tears. She glanced over at Finn and placed a hand on his cheek. _"I know that no matter what happens with Broadway, or New York- One day I will be Mrs Hudson, and we will have little Jewish babies and you will be a teacher…but we have time…all the time in the world…do you remember what Mr Shue said? At the funeral? __**'When you love someone like I loved her, they're a part of you. It's like you're attached by this invisible tether and no matter how far away you are, you can always feel them'**__."_ Rachel smiled slightly and shrugged. _"We're attached Finn…no one will break that…"_

The boy understood what Rachel was saying but it didn't hurt any less- not he understood what she was feeling at the train station. He rolled his lips together and looked into Rachel's eyes as she spoke, waiting for her to finish. _"I will be up every weekend- without a doubt…we don't have to be dating but I'll prove that we can do this as…friends…before we do it as lovers- well we will be lovers because I love you and I know you love me…but you understand me right?"_ He couldn't help but laugh a little at his own confusion. Rachel nodded to what he had to say- she understood, and also didn't want to argue with him right now about coming over all the time when he must have studying to do. After pulling him by the hands off the bench-well attempting too, the pair linked arms again and made their way back towards the apartment-giggling and talking about everything and anything. It had been an emotional time for Rachel lately but she for sure was happy to have Finn with her-as friends, or not, as long as he was there-she knew everything would be okay.

* * *

**Finchel in this chapter- I was going to have them get back together but I figured that it wouldn't be much of a story if they just got back together and that was it. So let me know what you think of course! Any ideas leave them with me and I'll be sure to add them sooner or later. I've had a few which I am definitely going to do just give me time- I need to figure out the best place to put it and such! Thank you again for the amazing feedback, favorites and reviews- you have no idea how much I appreciate it!**

**So comment, Review, Favorite, Follow and all that jazz!**

**~Heather! x**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: So sorry for the delay in this chapter! I've been super, super busy! Thank you all for the amazing comments etc.! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: You know this by now right?**

* * *

It was safe to say Rachel was drunk, she staggered around the club which Santana danced at and always had a different type of drink in her hand. It was a long weekend-and like Finn promised every weekend he was in New York. The diva was currently yelling-rather loudly- in the boy's ear. Trying-unsuccessfully-but trying none the less to get the tall boy to dance. Santana had not long finished her shift so naturally she caught on to the other girl's drunkenness and decided she would get to that stage too. It's not like there was anything else to do. Kurt had left about an hour earlier, not wanting to get involved with drunken Rachel-since she had the reputation of kissing gay people.

Which was right, since squeezed into a small booth were a sober Finn and a drunken Rachel and Santana-who had quickly caught up with Rachel. Finn being the designated driver really had nothing better to do than sit there, chuckling at the small things the starlet tried to say. As the drinks began to disappear faster and faster-the boy really had no control over either Rachel or the Latina-which is why he glanced over and the pair were lip locked. Shock was the first this to pass over him-he was pretty sure this was the first time Rachel had ever kissed a girl, the next emotion to overcome him was want, or need. Come on he was a teenage boy- who wouldn't be slightly turned on by their, friend, girlfriend-whatever they were, kissing another girl? Shaking his head to clear his mind of that thought the boy knew he had to get both of them home. He knew Rachel would kill him in the morning for letting her kiss the other girl.

He tried to pull them apart, but- that just resulted in a sloppy smack on the stomach from Santana. Sighing as he pulled out his cell- noticing that it was almost two in the morning he knew that he couldn't call Kurt. Knowing that the only adult there was in the city that might hold some form of impact on Rachel, he took the girls cell and sent a text to Shelby explaining where they were and what was going on.

Shelby had been awoken from her sleep by the sound of her phone going off- Sitting straight up she couldn't help but feel worried, knowing the sound she heard was the one which was only for Rachel. It was early. What was going on? Was something wrong? Shaking her head, the woman reached for her phone knowing the only way she would know was by looking at the message. Not even before reading the whole message the woman was out of her bed and quickly putting on a pair of joggers and a sweater. Whilst placing her shoes on her feet, the woman debated within her- what do I do with Beth? Sighing she knew the only option was to bring her with her. The mother carefully got Beth out of bed without waking her.

The next thing Finn knew, the older woman was frantically running up to him, where the two girls were switching between whispering in each other's ears and kissing. Shelby directed Finn outside to wait in the car with Beth, whilst she dealt with the girls. _"Rachel, sweetie…it's time to go home…"_ The woman began, not prepared for the girl turning around quickly and jumping into her arms._ "Mommy! Hello! What're you doingggggggg here?"_ The drunken girl giggled as she dragged out the 'g.'

The mother shook her head, slightly disappointed at the state her oldest daughter was in. _"I'm going to take to back to mine- to sober up."_ With that she guided out both teenagers, getting Finn to help put Santana in the back with himself and Rachel in the front, passenger seat. Shelby tried to think of the best way to get to her own apartment quickly. Telling the boy to text Kurt and tell him where they would be, she decided it would be best if they all just stayed at hers.

Upon arriving at the building Shelby got Beth inside and tucked up before coming back out and helping Finn to take both girls inside. The woman set up the couch for Santana, deciding that she felt safer knowing Finn would be in the bedroom with Rachel. She let Finn take a quick shower as she changed Rachel into a pair of her own pajamas noticing how big they looked on her. A small smile played on Shelby's lips as she watched her daughters sleeping form in the bed- which in ever apartment she owned was for Rachel. Even before she had met her. When Finn returned the woman left, telling him to come and find her if he needed anything.

The next morning the diva awoke with an extremely sore head, rubbing her eyes the girl slowly opened them-blinking a few times to take in the room. Her heart beating a little faster as she distinctly remembered drinking- she didn't go home with someone right? Biting her lip the girl slowly glanced next to her, jumping a little as she was met with Finn's sleeping form. Looking down at her body the girl bit her 'where did these clothes come from?' the girl thought-this was quickly interrupted when she felt the sudden need to throw up. Quickly placing a hand over her mouth the teenager scurried out the room trying to find a bathroom- opening ever door she could until she came across a bathroom, she was barley at the toilet before she began to bring up everything she had ate the day before. So caught up in her headache and the sickness Rachel failed to notice her mother entering the room and holding her hair back until she was going to stand up. Turning around, the starlet was slightly startled. _"Mom?"_ She questioned.

Shelby was in the kitchen sorting a light breakfast for both of the girls-knowing they would be hung-over. Frowning when she heard all the doors open in the house, before hearing the sound of throwing up. Glancing over at the couch the woman noticed Santana was still fast asleep. She put down what was in her hands before going to the bathroom to help her daughter. Shelby placed one hand on Rachel's back, circling it soothingly before holding the girls hair back with the other hand. Nodding when Rachel spoke. _"I'm here baby…why don't you brush your teeth with the pink toothbrush then we can go and lay down?"_ The woman asked with a small smile pointing towards the toothbrush she had-much like the bedroom- only for Rachel.

The teenager nodded, ever so slightly, not wanting to hurt her head any more. She quickly brushed her teeth, trying to get rid of the horrible taste in her mouth before clinging to Shelby as she helped her daughter to her own bedroom. They both got into the bed and lay side my side until Rachel scooted closer to the woman laying her head on her chest. After what seemed an eternity of silence, with Rachel remembering bits and pieces from the night before she quietly spoke up. _"Are you disappointed in me? Why am I here? Why do you have an extra tooth brush and why was the room I woke up in covered in Broadway posters?"_ Even with a hangover the girl seemed to still ask a never ending amount of questions.

Shelby held onto her daughter and shrugged. _"I was last night, but you're a teenager- I was doing that a lot more when I was your age, so I guess it's normal. I didn't appreciate the fact that you were kissing Santana but hey, if that's what you're into that's fine with me."_ The woman smiled and squeezed her daughters hand reassuringly. _"You're here because Finn couldn't control two drunken teenagers on his own and you don't know any other adults. That room is your room…I guess…my house could never be a home without knowing I had a room for you if you ever needed it…same goes for the toothbrush really…"_ The older girl smiled, with a slight shrug. _"Sorry if it's creepy..."_ She chuckled.

The hung-over girl listed carefully to her mother, shaking her head, she shot up and turned around to face Shelby. _"Let's clear this up…I don't know why I was doing that with Santana…but I am without a doubt into guys, if I wasn't I would have come out years ago since I believe in being true to who you are, also the fact that my dads are gay, means if I were I would happily come out and be proud of who I am…"_ She shrugged. _"Being different is good- there were sometimes when I was younger when I thought I would be gay because my dads were but, I was young and didn't fully understand it but, I don't find girls attractive in that way…"_ Pursing her lips, Rachel couldn't help the smile that crept across her face. _"You, really…have a bedroom for me?"_ The girl felt a sense of relief wash over her-knowing that Shelby did think about her. It was a nice reassurance.

The woman nodded, with a chuckle._ "Okay, okay…I get it, I was just making sure hon…"_ she chuckled again and kissed Rachel's head. _"Of course I do, so just know- that whenever you need space from your friends, I'm here and so is your room…if you want to change it around that's more than okay with me…"_ Shelby smiled and let out a groan as she heard Beth begin to cry. _"Sorry…"_ the woman bit down on her lip and slowly slid out the bed, leaving the room to go and get her youngest baby.

_"The room is fine the way it is…"_ Rachel nodded- her hands going straight to her head as Beth began to cry. Watching Shelby leave, Rachel didn't know what to do. Whether to go back to where she was before…her bedroom with Finn, to go find Santana or to just stay where she was. Just as she was about to move she noticed a baby monitor, grabbing it Rachel turned it on-hearing some buzzing before finally Shelby's voice rang through. _"Beth, baby… you've got to be quiet, you're big sister is in the other room, and she isn't feeling too good…I know…why don't we go give Rachie some cuddles?!"_ Rachel bit down on her lip- not knowing if that was a good thing or bad thing. _"Sissy!"_ Beth squealed with a giggle. Rachel at that quickly turned off the monitor before placing it back where she found it.

The teenager looked up as Shelby entered the room with Beth, she pursed her lips before biting down on her bottom one as her mom placed Beth on the bed. Her mind instantly flashed to Quinn- the little girl was the double of her. Is that what Shelby thought the first time she met her? Rachel shrugged and looked back at the toddler. _"Hello Beth…I'm Rachel…"_ She bit her lip and leaned back against the pillows, taking the Advil Shelby had picked up on her way into the bedroom. Swallowing it before turning her attention back to the little girl who kept repeating the word 'sissy' over and over. Rachel couldn't help the giggle that escaped her lips as she nodded trying to keep up with the toddler's babbling- knowing that even without a hangover she wouldn't be able too- with a chuckle she couldn't help but wonder if that's what people thought about her all the time. Rachel nodded along to the little girl, adding in a 'yes', 'no' or 'uh huh' every now and then.

Shelby stood at the door, with Finn who had not long woken up. The watched at the interaction between the girls. Shelby happy that her daughters were getting on so well- wondering if they would ever have family outings- like normal family would. Finn's mind also wondering; but to the thought of Rachel and their children. It was something her really wanted and seeing her interact with Beth just made him want that more in the future.

* * *

**Well that's another chapter! Again sorry for the late update! Hope you enjoyed it! Let me know! Also anything you want to see in the story tell me and I will do!**

**Comment, Review, Follow and all that jazz!**

**~Heather! x**


End file.
